A Long Ride Royai
by Lieutenant Riza
Summary: The gang is separated in a time the country needs them the most.
1. A Long Ride Ch1 Royai

**A Long Ride  
**

So you can see I've written one other fanfic before…. And well, I let it died. I'm going to try and not let that happen to this fanfic because I'm actually into it. I have an idea of where I'm going with it. But let me warn you, I am in the military. I can't always update or get on whenever I want. So there may just as well be long periods of times when I do not update. It sucks, I know.

Btw, I do not own FMA. Obviously.

**~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~**

So the war had just ended, thanks to Mustang and his crew. All of the planes were taken down and the portals were sealed. The team, or what was left of them, were heading back to their meeting place – a small building, that some would describe as a shack, in the back alley ways. That had been one of their secret locations for a while now. They didn't know if it was still standing, but they would still go there and sit around the area, hoping for the others to show up.

Mustang frowned and stopped as two men in uniform approached him. "Mustang," The first agent boomed. He was a rather tall and built individual. "The acting fuehrer, Fuehrer Branch, has demanded for us to retrieve you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mustang demanded, "Why? What did I do?"

"Why does not matter. We shall escort you to your home for you to gather whatever items actually remain. Then we will escort you to your next duty station."

"My new duty station? Why can't I stay here? I have my crew to meet anyways. You're wasting my time," Mustang declared and went to leave. The other agent stopped Roy quickly.

"We were ordered to bring you back," He said in a serious tone. His eyes darkened some as a grin began to grace his face. "Dead or alive."

That sent shivers up Roy's spine. Roy scanned the men, looking for anything that would tell him that they were lying, but he wouldn't find any indications. They were really serious about this, weren't they?

Roy sighed heavily. "Fine," He stated bitterly.

Both guards relaxed a little. Both were very pleased that they wouldn't have to fight with someone. All three of them then walked to the side walk. There was a military hummer waiting for them. They then climbed into the vehicle.

Mustang sighed as he sat back in the seat, relaxing just ever so slightly. "To CQ" the first agent told the private who was driving.

"Yes, sir," The private said and then started the car. Soon they were at HQ.

**~*~ ~*~ ~*~**

Soon the party ended up at CQ. Roy was shoved roughly towards a bench. "Sit and wait," The agents ordered. "You'll be dealt with soon enough." The agents then left the room for a little while.

Mustang sighed as he sat on the cold, hard, metal bench. Really, since when did they have metal benches? He has only seen the solid wood benches in the military quarters.

Roy shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. Dirt fell out of it and onto his shoulders and ground. His eye patch was now dirty and ruined, and he had new cuts and bruises to add to his collection. "Damn… where are they gonna take me to?" he thought aloud. He then sniffed the air.

His nose wrinkled in disgust. "Shit, I stink," He complained in disgust. Roy Mustang was a clean person and this just wasn't working for him. His thoughts were then quickly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Colonel Mustang!" He heard a female shout. "Taisa! Taisa!"

Roy's head quickly jerked to the direction of her voice, Riza's voice. "Hawkeye!" He shouted back and quickly stood up, ready to get her. He was in complete disbelief of her condition.

Riza was being held up by a male agent. She was obviously depending on him for support. Her right leg was been the wrong way – obviously broken. She had cuts and bruises all over also. Her hair was down and she had a few bald spots. But what hurt him the most? Seeing the hand cuffs on her and the pistol imprint on her face.

Roy could tell that Riza had put up a fight to be free, and he was feeling guilty for not doing the same now. Roy moved forward to assist her. "Hawkeye!" He called her name again as he went running towards her at full speed. Then suddenly, he was yanked backwards by the collar of his shirt. "What the—"

"Taisa!" Riza called out in horror as they began to take her away.

"Let me go!" Roy shouted at the agent, trying to break free, trying to get to his lieutenant.

The guard was fed up with struggling with Roy. "Quit moving!" He shouted and threw Roy face first into the ground. Roy grunted as he landed.

Roy cringed as he watched her being taken from him with nothing he could do. He had never felt so weak in his life.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

And so the rest of the group was separated in a similar manner. Lieutenant Havoc was sent to the West, Lieutenant Breda and Warrant Officer Falman were sent to the North, Lieutenant Furey to the North East, Hughes to the South West, Lieutenant Hawkeye to the East, and Roy Mustang to the South.

"This is bullshit!" Mustang yelled. "Absolute bullshit! I know what you're up to, god dammit Branch. I'm not fucking stupid!" Roy knew Branch split them up for only one reason: so Roy couldn't make it to the top, become the fuehrer. Everyone knew Roy couldn't do it by himself. He isn't who he is without his subordinates.

But his biggest key to success was Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. She always kept him grounded and had an amazing ability at finding the smallest things and protecting his were just so perfect for another and well….

He was screwed.


	2. A Long Ride Ch2 Royai

A Long Ride

SO chapter two. Yup, probably will be released at the same time as chapter one. Leave comments on how you think it could be better or things you'd like to see.

I don't own FMA.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Five long, hard years had passed since the team was separated. None of them were ever able to find each other, except Breda and Falman. Those two ended up in the same office some how. They became assistants to the S-2, Safety and Security.

Falman had ended up married. He chose not to have kids because of his and his wife's age. They ended up with two beautiful dogs though, Jade and Jake. They were puppies from the same litter.

The couple also had a very nice house. Both being warrant officers in the military, they were able to afford a three bedroom home, with three and one half bathrooms, two offices, a living room and dining room, a kitchen, a patio, and a 4 achier back yard – all fenced in. The house cost them about five hundred thousand dollars.

Breda didn't get married yet, but he was holding onto a stable relationship now. The girl's name was Jen. She was a stunning young lady. She had long, brown hair that shined even on the darkest days and beautiful caramel eyes. She wasn't a thin girl, but she wasn't far from being considered fat.

The couple had met in the gym, both at the time were very heavy. Well things kicked off and they decided to become work out buddies and then a couple. The two were still striving to get even healthier.

The young couple was currently residing in Breda's apartment. It was a one bedroom apartment, with one and a half bathrooms, a kitchen, and living room apartment. The place was decorated with bright colors – Jen having picked out how to design the room.

Fuery's life went about the same as Falman's. He got married to a goddess, Amber. She had pearly white teeth. Her brown, wavy hair was full of life and her green eyes shined in the darkest of nights. She was a thin, short woman, just a little taller that Fuery himself. He didn't care though. The two were too madly in love with another to care.

The young couple was looking into having children since their three year anniversary passed.

Havoc also ended up married. Amy was the girl next door – beautiful, smart, and funny all rolled into one. She was very down to Earth, exactly what Havoc wanted and needed. Her name was so unique too, Esmeralda.

The two were married with a son name Dean. He was a year old and looked exactly like his goofy father. Esmeralda swore up and down that he wasn't allowed to be exactly like the old man, since he had so many bad habits. She wanted him to grow up at a true gentleman and get scholarships from every one. Havoc had no objections to that.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Roy yawned as he walked home from the officer. It had been a very long day for him – four meetings, a mountain of paper work, and…. Rain.

Roy ran his left hand through his wet hair and yanked it a little bit. He began to grin though as he began to think. He was going to give his wife a show tonight. He still had so many tricks to teach her.

His wife, Monica, was a very short XIngese woman. She was no taller than five foot and three inches and weighted about 100 pounds. She had the traditional black hair and eyes that most XIngese people have. She was paler than the usual one though.

The two had only been dating for 2 months before tying the knot. They had been married for a year. The were a peaceful couple though.

"Home!" Roy called out as he entered the apartment. He began to strip off his wet clothes as he looked around.

It was a two bedroom apartment with two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room that was split into a dining room too. They had a small patio out back too.

Monica smiled as she came out of the kitchen, but began to shake her head at his condition. "You're making a mess," She told him, "And I just mopped today, too." She wasn't angry. He couldn't control the weather, but still…

Roy grinned and hugged on her close, getting her all wet. "Excited to see me?" he teased. She shook her head and moved to clean the mess her husband made. "I swear, all you think about it sex."

"Yea…. So?" he asked. What was so wrong with that? He was a healthy male!

"You got mail," She changed the subject. "It's on the kitchen counter. It looked pretty important to me."

Roy nodded his head. "Alright, I'll go check it out real quick, then we can head upstairs," He suggested.

"Not until we eat dinner."

"Right. We'll see if you agree with that later," He said in a sinister, but not creepy, voice. He gave her one more peck kiss before heading off to the kitchen.

Roy picked up the small, mysterious envelope. This wasn't made out of any cheap material. He then looked at the gold lettering to see who it was. "Central Command? Hmm." Maybe he might get restationed there. That would be a dream.

Roy opened it carefully and began to read.

TO: COLONEL ROY MUSTANG

SUBJECT: Military Ball on the 19th of December

On the 19th of December, the military will be hosting a military ball. The military ball is an invitation only offer.

At the event, Special guests will be attending. Such as The Clares for musical entertainment, generals from all over the country, and the Fuehrer himself.

If you are able to attend, please RSVP by the first of December.

ROBERT M. GATES

COL, ARMY

COMMANDING

Roy's heart began beating quickly. If he was being invited, what were the odds that the others were going to be too? Very good in his opinion. He might get his Hawkeye back. "I gotta go to it," He told his wife.

"To what?" she asked. She was still cleaning up by the front door. "The military ball. It is on the nineteenth."

She frowned. "The nineteenth? You can't go. My parents are coming over, remember?" she fumed.

"Oh… right," He said, thinking of an excuse to go. "But I have to go. This could be the difference of me getting a promotion or not. You do want that nice care, don't you? And home?"

Her eyes narrowed at him more. "Whatever," She told him.

A silence fell over them.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Six Months in the Past

Riza yawned as she began to wake up. Hayate's yapping had brought her out of her wonderful slumber. She rolled over in her bed to look at Hayate, who was sitting on the floor. "What is it boy?" she asked. "Are you hungry?"

Hayate just stared at her. Yes, he was hungry, but that wasn't the main issue.

"You have to use the potty?" she asked.

Hayate quickly began yapping and doing his dance.

Riza chuckled and got up. "Alright boy, come on."

The blonde moved to slip on her slippers before getting the leash off of the kitchen counter. "Come here boy," She said.

Hayate ran up to her and sat patiently as his master attached the leash. She then took him outside. "Not too far, boy. I don't have shoes on and PJs aren't warm enough to last more than a minuet out here."

Hayate yapped in reply.

Riza smiled lightly as they walked down the streets a bit. Today was going to be a big day for her. Riza was going to get pregnant via a sperm bank. She had wanted a child for a while now. Not having Roy to baby sit made life so boring and easy. Besides, she wanted someone else to give her love to.

"You ready to a be a big brother?" she asked Hayate on their walk back home.

Hayate yapped two times.

"Good," Riza smiled.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Six months later.

Riza groaned as she sat back on the couch. Who knew being pregnant would be so difficult? She was starting to wish she adopted instead. If she had, she wouldn't have to carry an extra sac around, she wouldn't have to suffer the consequences of eating for two, and she wouldn't feel so dog gone lazy!

Hayate began to whimper again. He needed to widdle, having drunk so much water after chasing a fast squirrel for an hour.

Hawkeye groaned. "Not again, boy," She reluctantly began to get up. "We were just outside!"

Hayate just sat there, whimpering in angst.

She sighed heavily as she pushed a hair out of her face. "I guess it isn't really your fault," she told him, "After all, you've been known to have a tiny bladder. I know how that feels now."

Hayate's tail began to pick up as he yipped. He agreed with her.

Riza went and got the leash to hook him out. After hitting a few trees, she decided to bring in her mail with her.

Riza sat down on the couch, Hayate following directly behind her. He laid down and rested him head upon her lap. "Hmm, Central Command? What would they need me for?" she talked to herself. She opened the letter and began to scan over it swiftly.

"Trash," She said and then threw it onto her coffee table to continue to the rest of her mail – bills.

--

Riza finished off her bills and couldn't help but began to think about the ball again. He'd be there, wouldn't he? Anything that could get him a promotion, he was at. Riza bit her bottom lip as she began debating whether or not to go. "It wouldn't hurt to go, would it, boy?" she asked her trusty dog.

Hayate yipped a reply.

"You just want to see Uncle Roy again, don't you?" she asked softly. The dog responded by licking her hand.

Riza sighed heavily as she began to think more. She was pregnant and there would be no way in hiding it. Would she lose all chances on Roy? Would he even ever look at her the same? After all, she was the cold, heartless, gun harpy. She wasn't supposed to bear children! She groaned. She wasn't sure what she was going to do now.


	3. A Long Ride Ch3 Royai

A Long Ride

Haha, wow. I'm writing up the third chapter and I still haven't released the first two .; Stupid lack of internet! I curse thee.

Anyways, yea, you guys haven't had much say in what to put into the story so far, so hopefully you'll be getting a chance now? We'll see how the world decides to play out. I'd really like for reviews though. They are good motivational keys.

SO, here we go!

I don't own FMA. Also, my microsoft trial ran up... so yea .;

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Havoc grinned as he walked around the cab to open the door. He had brought his lovely wife, Amy. He was wearing his dress blues with all his awards on it while his wife wore a slimming black dress. It had a very deep v neck and was a halter top. The dress was a few inches over her knees.

"We're here," He told her as he took her hand. He gave it a smooth kiss. "Beautiful."

She blushed lightly, "You're such a dog, Jean," She joked lightly. Amy moved to slowly steal a kiss from her man's lips, but pulled back as soon as he began to lean into it. "It's getting cold. Let's go in."

Havoc nodded his head and led her into the ball room.

The ball room was filled with hundreds of guests – all of the top of the military. It was decorated in a Christmassy fashion. Mistletoes were hung about the ceilings and small Christmas trees decorated the center of the tables, candy canes hanging off of them.

Havoc grinned as he breathed in the smell of pine – it reminded him of good times in the past. "Lets go find a table near the bar."

She rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "Of course you'd choose that location."

"Hey!" He whined, "That isn't the reason why! I just know if my buddies came, they'd go straight there. We always have, and always will."

She sighed. "Jean… people grow up, the move on. They are probably at home, taking care of their family. Please… just don't get your hopes too far up. I'd like for us to have a good night tonight.

The blonde man nodded as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her into him and gave her one last kiss. "I love you."

"Of course."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Breda and Falman walked in together due to being in the same duty station it only made since to travel together.

"Wow, they really went all out this time," Breda said in surprise.

"They did," Falman sighed. "Just another way for the military to waste money instead of putting it to good use, like building more orphanages or investing it for the future costs."

"The government plan ahead? Ha!" Breda laughed as he patted his friend on the back. "Come on, the bar we go!"

Falman nodded and the two continued their journey to their heaven. Breda grinned.

"Ay, isn't that Jean?!" He said in excitement.

Falman squinted his eyes, trying to see better, but it wasn't helping. "Appears so."

"Come on," Breda rushed Falman and lead him off to Havoc. "JEAN!"

Jean looked back, a beer in his hand. "Breda! Falman! Its been forever!"

"You're tell me!" Falman laughed. "I have a full head of gray hair while you two still have your color! No need to tell me how much time went by!"

Breda snickered. That was so true. The man was getting old. "Hey, you don't have your cigarette!" He said in shock.

Havoc shrugged. "Yea…. Kinda trying to quit. Not so good at that."

"But why?" He asked. Havoc lifted up his left hand, exposing a ring. "Ohhhh. I see. She has you whipped. "

Havoc rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. "Only missing three people now," He said.

"Yea. Fuery, Hawkeye, and Mustang," Falman injected.

"Knowing Fuery, he'll be here really soon or won't come at all." Breda scratched his head.

"Yea, he was never really into parties," Falman responded.

All three of them nodded.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Fuery looked around the building in confusion of where to go. He was alone, cold, and lost. He had come alone so his family could relax. Things had been rather hectic at home as of late.

"Hmm," He thought aloud when he caught a glimpse of something he was very familiar with seeing. "Mustang! Col!" He shouted and ran to him. Roy hadn't seem to hear him.

Fuery grabbed the dress blue jacket and yanked on it to get the man's attention. "Fuery," He said, slightly startled. He smiled lightly though. "It's been a long time. Have you seen any of the others?"

"No," Fuery panted. He wasn't in shape at all. "I just got here. How about you?"

"No. Same situation as you. I bet if they are here, they are at the bar. Wouldn't you agree?"

The short man nodded his head. "Yea. Agreed."

The two then headed off to the bar to find their friends.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Riza walked into the ballroom nervously. She was afraid people wouldn't recognize her because she was pregnant, but more afraid of what they'd say. She knew if she ran into anyone she knew that would probably be all the person would want to talk about. After all, Hawkeye pregnant? That just wasn't what the stars and planets were supposed to align to!

"I could go for a beer," She mumbled under her breath. She obviously wouldn't though. She wanted this… her child to be strong and healthy. "Come on, pull it together Hawkeye," She mentally thought as she went towards the bar. She stopped due to a sudden pain and rerouted herself to the bathroom.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Should we stay here and wait for her?" Fuery asked the others.

"If she was going to come, she'd be the first on here," Havoc reminded them. "We might want to catch a table while we can," He suggested. "My wife expects me to have one by time she is done mingling."

"Yea… that'd probably be smart…. But what if she does come?" Fuery worried. He didn't want to risk not being able to see Hawkeye.

"We'll leave a note with the bar tender then," Falman suggested. Breda, Havoc, and Fuery nodded. Falman looked over at Roy. "You alright?" he asked Roy.

"Huh? Yea," He mumbled. "Just tired is all." Roy stood up and ran a hand through his hair. He was debating whether or not he actually wanted to see Hawkeye. It'd tear him apart to not be allowed to hug her close. He had missed her a lot.

"Come on, lets go get a table towards the back. Less people to deal with there," Roy suggested as he walked towards his destination.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Riza finally emerged from the bathroom an hour later and went towards the bar. She sighed as she saw no one there. "Just my luck," She told herself. Riza gentlely placed a hand on her stomach. She rubbed it lightly and smiled as she felt it kicked. "At least I'm not all alone."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Hey, I'm going to go get some more beer," Havoc told the gang. "Need anything?"

"I'll take a beer," Breda announced.

"Whiskey," the dark eyed man said.

"Falman? Fuery?" Hvoc asked.

"No thank you," they both answered.

"Alright," he replied and stood up. Havoc stretched out a bit before walking towards the bar. As he got closer, he spotted a very familiar hair style. She was sitting down on a bar stool, her head lowered a bit. She looked sad. He smile and began to approach her. "Hawkeye!" he exclaimed.

Riza lifted her head up and turned it to see Havoc. She smiled. "Jean. You did come," She said in disbelief.

"That I did," He laughed and went to sit down next to her. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance. "You're pregnant!" he said in shock.

Her smiled faltered a little bit. Really, did she have to get the reaction she expected. "Thanks captain obvious. I totally didn't know," She rolled her eyes and faced forward to the bar again. She was trying to hide her stomach.

"I'm sorry,'" He said and rubbed his head nervously. "How? When?" He asked. "Are you married?"

"No, Havoc. And it doesn't matter. All that matters now is that I'm happy. I rather you not continue on this subject," She told him.

"Ah… well congratulations then," He told her. "The gang is here. We have a table in the back."

Riza nodded her head, but continued to sit there as he stood up. "You coming?" he asked her. Hawkeye looked like she was deep in thought.

"Huh? Yea," she stood up. "Lead the way."

Jean nodded and did as told.


End file.
